


The New Doctor

by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery



Series: Pre-Series Culmets Fluff [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Paul’s Mouth causes trouble, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery
Summary: When inner thoughts become not so inner anymore, Paul finds himself in a potentially embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Pre-Series Culmets Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The New Doctor

Paul was in an unusually good mood, but the sometimes…okay more times than not prickly astromycologist hada very good reason to feel almost overwhelming elation. For the first time in first time in his five-year relationship with Hugh they’d be spending more time together than the usual few hours or day and night together. Then there was the extremely rare week or two together when their schedules aligned, but that only happened four times in five years. Twice for six days, another for ten days and then there was the fifteen day trip that took Hugh and Paul to several planets.

The couple had talked daily, but that could not substitute spending time with each other.

Speaking of their daily talks, Hugh never mentioned that he had put in a transfer request to join the Discovery crew. So it was quite a shock for Paulto see the handsome smiling face of his partner on the other side of the door ofwhat was supposed his quarters two days ago. They had talked several times in the last year about moving in together but both men’s careers made it impossible.Hugh explained that he was able convince the officer in charge of room assignments to give themshared living quarters since both of their Starfleet records had the other listed as emergency contact, next of kin and significant other. He simply charmed the officer by telling the truth that he wanted to surprise the love of his life on his first ship assignment.

It worked since they were a die hard romantic.This major step was to be the start to the next and best stage of their life together.

Paul sat in the mess hall, skimming through so reports while he waited for his dear doctor to get off shift so that they can enjoy dinner together and then head home. Their home.Those words bought a rare public smile to the normally scowling face.

Paul was pulled away from his fantasy word by two gossiping ensigns at the next table...and their topic of conversation: Discovery’s newest physician.

NormallyPaul would tune out the idle gossip, but he agreed with everything they said and had a unique perspective on the subject, but he’d be keeping those thoughts to himself.

“Did you see his backside and how it fills out in uniform?”

_I’ve seen it in and out of uniform. If you think it looks hot in uniform, wait to see you it jeans. I can give you a lengthy lesson on the science of Hugh Culber’s gluteus maximus._

“What about that smile?”

_Yes, that smile that can melt the foulest moods and make you feel like the most important person in the universe. Not to mention everything that mouth is capable of. A mouth that can go from sweet to naughty within the same sentence._

“Did you see those biceps?”

_Did you know they twitch when kissed on a certain spot? And those arms have the power to make the rest of world disappear. Well, that is probably part of the whole package._

“I wonder how skilled his hands are?”

Paul smiled knowing exactly how skilled the doctors hands were. “You have no idea,” he answered their question with a dreamy smile. His face turned several shades of red, realizing his inner thoughts were not so inner anymore.

“What?” Paul snapped mostly out of embarrassment. “I was not talking to you. I have no idea whatyou two are inappropriately gossiping about,” Paul rambled as the words flowed from his mouth without any control and confirmed he had been listening. 

The two ensigns looked at Paul bewildered by his outburst and obvious embarrassment.

“We’re sorry Lieutenant Stamets,” one of the ensigns spoke up. “We meantno disrespect. Are youand Dr. Culber friends?”

The question gave the Lieutenant time to regain his composure and get himself out of the conversation. “Yes, we’ve known each other for five years,” Paul replied curtly and tried made a hasty exit and let the ensigns draw their own conclusions about the nature of his and Hugh’s relationship.

Paul’s exit was interrupted by a familiar arm being slipped around his waist.

“Where do you think you are doing?” Hugh asked with a raised eyebrow, carefully studying Paul’s flustered face. He overheard the end of the conversation and knew his other half need saving from himself.

“Excuse us ensigns, but the lieutenant here looks like he forgot we had dinner plans. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Hugh said with a smile and led his lover to a nearby table.

“I didn’t forget,” Paul pouted as he plopped into a chair and resented the implication.

“I know you didn’t, but I had to say something to save you from yourself,” Hugh replied sitting in the chair next to Paul and scooted closer to the other man.

_He’s so sexy with that pout._

“Besides,” the doctorleaned into Paul, stopping just short of putting on a show for the rest of the mess hall. “If you are lucky I might show you later just how skilled my hands are,” Hugh dropped his voice to a whisper, his lips a hairs breath fromthe now blushing scientist’s ear.

“You don’t play fair,” Paul sighed as his words were proven true when he felta tight squeeze on his inner thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet. It’s been several years since I’ve written any things and I’m trying to ease my way back into it. Trying to find my writing voice again and writing for new characters. 
> 
> Hopefully there will be more to little tales to come. 
> 
> I took some liberty with timelines and what not.


End file.
